


Another Day

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Clean the floors.Fold the clothes in the dryer.Make dinner.Only three things stood in the way of Omar’s chill evening at home.





	Another Day

_Clean the floors._

_Fold the clothes in the dryer._

_Make dinner._

Only three things stood in the way of Omar’s chill evening at home. Ander came home from work later and later every night, and Omar had also been picking up extra shifts at the bar, so having an evening just the two of them was fairly rare these days. 

He made his way up to the apartment, ready to start on his list. He was surprised to find Ander’s work bag sitting on the kitchen table.

_Weird._ He thought. Ander wasn’t supposed to be home for another hour. “Ander? Honey?” Omar called as he put his own things down.

Instead of a response, Omar heard sounds coming from the bathroom. Omar knocked on the door gently and let himself in. His eyes were met with Ander’s body slumped on the floor, the remnants of his day in the toilet. “Honey,” Omar kneeled to the floor and helped prop Ander up so he could lean against the wall. “Are you okay?”

“Got sick at work.”

“I’m sorry, Baby.” Omar ran his hand through Ander’s curls. “What can I do?”

“Crap,” Ander leaned back and closed his eyes. “Tonight was date night.”

“Another day.”

Ander sighed and closed his eyes again. After a few moments, Omar stood up and helped Ander stand up as well. Omar walked Ander to the bed and helped him get undressed. Omar pulled down the comforter and helped Ander get situated. “Are you hungry?”

“I can’t even think about eating right now.”

“How about I go make tea and then we can watch our show?”

“You’re amazing,” Ander sighed leaning back against the pillow.

“Be right back.”

Maybe this wasn’t the night Omar had imagined, but he was determined to make the most of it despite Ander’s sudden stomach bug. He hurried to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. His eyes immediately fell upon the mugs Ander bought that he swore he would use.

“You don’t even use mugs!” Omar had rolled his eyes when he saw the ridiculously cheesy “I love you” mugs at the store.

“Maybe you just think I don’t use them because I don’t have one.”

Omar smiled at the memory, grabbed the mugs, and boiled water for tea. He was sure Ander would be passed out by the time he actually finished the tea, but maybe Ander would smile at the mug when he woke up.

True to his hunch, when Omar returned to their bedroom, Ander was fast asleep. Omar sighed, placed the tea on the nightstand, and grabbed a sticky note.

Te quiero <3

Omar slipped out of the room quietly and stared into the kitchen.

_Clean the floors._

_Check on Ander._

_Fold the clothes in the dryer._

_Check on Ander._

_Clean the bathroom._

_Check on Ander._

His list had changed and his chill evening at home was not at all what he thought it would be, but he was okay with it somehow. He knew another day it would work out. He just couldn’t wait until Ander felt better so he could cuddle him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr if you want. It's the same username. :)


End file.
